


Spa Day

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cullenlingus, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Hot Tub Sex, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Spa Treatments, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In an attempt to get to know Jaune better, Yang decides to take him to an exclusive spa. Her journey to get him out of his shell ends up with many surprising outcomes for the pair of them.





	1. Wild and Wet

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been months since I wrote anything so I figured I'd do a bit of practise before adding on to one of my others.
> 
> The following is the result of 2 months worth of not being able to write until writing pure smut out of frustration with your literary ability.

Jaune's weekend began like any other; getting out of bed 10 minutes late, rushing to get changed, barely making it to breakfast on time… the usual. After going to his usual eating area in the mess hall where RWBY and JNPR primarily ate together he noticed a distinct lack of people. Instead there was only one other person eating there, Yang. Aside from the obligatory _"good morning"_ and wave, she mainly just sat there across from him eating in silence.

Jaune and Yang had never been alone together, there was always someone else there who ended up making most of the conversation. As such, they found they had remarkably little to talk about. After a few moments of an awkward silence, Jaune eventually broke the ice.

"So um, where is everybody?"

"Well let's see…" Yang said, stifling out a yawn. "Blake and Weiss pulled and all-nighter studying in the library, Ruby and Nora went to a waffle house for breakfast instead and Pyrrha and Ren are probably either chauffeuring them or paying for damages." 

"That meant it's just us two for most of the day…"

"Yeah…" said Yang before perking up "speaking of…" she bent over and started looking around before pulling out a few tickets. "I have tickets for a private spa, it was originally going to be a team RWBY bonding day thing but as they're busy would you like to come?"

Jaune's cheeks flushed. This was completely unexpected. The last thing he thought was going to happen was a girl like Yang asking him to a private spa! He figured he was either dreaming or in a plot of a very bad porno.

"You m-mean a da… Date?" the sentence was barely legible with all of Jaune's spluttering and talking into his shoulder. Despite the unattractive visage Jaune gave off, Yang understood him perfectly.

She gave out a hearty laugh before giving of a smug grin. "HA! Not like a date at all. I'm not that kind of girl" she said before giving off a trademark wink. It was adorable watching Jaune squirm as the colour of his face skipped red and changed from pink straight into maroon. "But seriously, we like _never_ talk just us really. Besides, aren't you still hopelessly infatuated with Weiss?"

The colour drained from Jaune's face. Yang's words had plucked at a string. Jaune was hopelessly hooked on Weiss but not matter what he did, he just couldn't make her she him the same way he saw her.

Seeing his reaction, Yang knew when to step in. "Calm down lover boy" pressing the ticket into his hands and wrapping her hand around his, she continued. "Time and place is on the ticket. Meet me there, we'll have a real heart-to-heart and let off some steam. You need it." Jaune smiled but continued looking down. "Perhaps I can give you some hints how to pick up the ladies." Yang's last wisecrack managed to make Jaune give an honest laugh.

Seeing his mood begin to pick up, she got up and moved next to him. "Thanks" Jaune nervously mumbled.

"But on a serious note, I was only able to refund two tickets and I need someone to be my plus one."

Jaune raised an eyebrow "So I'm your backup then?" He tried to make it sound as non-accusing and friendly as possible but some of that got lost in the translation.

"You're actually the first person I considered to go with."

 _Believable._ Jaune thought to himself. Although the two teams were starting to expand their social circles, they were still most comfortable with each other. Jaune considered for a moment. He could mope about reading comics and the like all day or spend the day hanging out with someone in his social circle he barely knew. Though Jaune knew Yang'd be ok spending the day being pampered by herself, she clearly wanted company - why else would she ask him?

The slender tips of her fingers brushed all the way across his arm before she stood up and walked away.

Jaune turned to see her golden locks sway from side to side in time to her hips, leading down to her slender legs. "It's a not-date!" he called to her.

"Got it!" she called back, waving her arm to him without turning back as she walked away.

Yang Xiao Long was truly a generous woman.

* * *

 

It was around midday when Jaune had got to the spa. The building was very large, almost needlessly so with a classical appearance like it belonged to some ancient empire in the past. The reception room wasn't much different with the entire hall basically made from shining white marble and cobblestones, even set with decorative gardens and shrubbery. He almost felt the need to double check the name to see if it belonged to the Schnee family.

Inside he saw Yang lounging around in one of the chairs waiting for him. Upon hearing the weighted door close with an audible thud she turned around to see him.

She beamed at him "Nice to see that you came!" giving him a tight hug as they approached. Jaune had experience with these hugs before and took a deep breath pre-emptively. Regardless of what happened a large portion was squeezed out of his lungs. It was two seconds before he returned the hug. He felt her breasts press themselves against his own chest. He knew they were sizable but his hugs with Yang were never longer than a second. He never realised how soft they were…

 She took hold of his hand and pulled him to the counter, keeping a firm grip of him.

"Two ticket for the 18+ six hour massage and luxury baths."

 _Wait, six hours! That really is the whole day! And did she say 18+?_ A quick scan around showed no quick exit. It would just be him and Yang stuck together in hot steamy rooms together. He took a deep breath. Yes, countless other would be dying to be in his position right now, but this wasn't a hook up. Not even a date. Just two friends being platonic and enjoying each other's company. Platonically.

The lady at the marble-wrapped counter gave a nod before taking their tickets and giving the two of them passes before gesturing for them to continue.

Jaune and Yang were taken on a short tour between the gardens and various rooms, detailing what sorts of activities took place. He looked to the side of him to see Yang next to him, clearly excited for the day ahead. Here he couldn't help but admire her appearance. Yes she was beautiful in every societal conversion. That much was obvious, but today was different.

To say she was gorgeous would be an insult. Yang was absolutely divine. Perhaps it the fractured sunlight passing through the glass roof and hitting her skin at _just_ the right angle to make her appear as if her skin was glowing. Perhaps  it was knowing the sensation of her skin and knowing how it would feel against his own. Perhaps it was how her laugh and smile always brought people up. It was far more likely however that she was still holding onto his hand and wouldn't let go of him.

"And here makes the end of our tour. Through these doors you will find the luxury group massage suite if you would like to enter."

Yang pointed further down the corridor. "But what's down there though?"

The attendant paused for a moment, clearly a lull in her throat "That is for staff only. Now if you would _like to enter_." Those words seemed awfully forceful for a request but Yang's curiosity seemed piqued as she lead Jaune into the changing room. Room being plural.

Although it was a large and beautiful room with free towels, lockers and made seemingly entirely out of wood complete with heated floor there was a problem. It was communal. They'd be getting changed in the same room. Jaune dropped his bag as the realisation hit him. He turned to Yang with a familiar pink glow.

The attendant was still there. "If you would like to remove your clothes you can then walk through the doors into the massage grotto. There will be two tables with a sheet on top and a towel provided hear to cover your lower half. You may enter at your leisure." After she finished her prepared speech, she thankfully walked through leaving the two.

"So… h-how do you want to do this?" Jaune bumbled "I can get changed in a corner first and let you do it in peace?"

"Dude, you know what I usually wear. You can just turn around and we can get changed at the same time."

The discomfort seemed to leave Jaune somewhat. But not completely. "I don't exactly do this a lot. What do I need to get changed into?"

"Underwear, swimwear or nude." Yang replied flatly in a business like tone. "Considering the baths are after this I doubt you want underwear."

Well that didn't help Jaune much.

As he turned around to get changed, he opened his bag to get changed. He pulled out a towel and… That was it. Just the towel. How could he be so stupid as to forget to pack! But acting up was the last thing to do was act up. The position was awkward enough as it was. He took a deep breath, steeled himself and stripped as fast as humanly possible. Clothes went flying across his half of the room as he wrapped the free spa towel around his hips. He doubted his 'X-Ray and Vav' towel would be smiled upon here. But as he hurriedly turned around to leave one of the worst things possible happened. Jaune quickly covered his eyes

"Sorry! I didn't mean to and I don-"

A single finger pressed his mouth shut. "Jaune. Open your eyes."

"…You sure?"

"That’s why I'm telling you to open them."

And there was Yang. Standing in just a bra and panties. Here he could truly take in the spectacle of her. The perfectly toned muscles, glorious chiselled abs. The curves of her hips, arse and breasts standing full front and centre. Surprisingly the bra seemed to be rather thin and offer minimal support.

"Ishouldn'tbelookingat-"

Yang spoke with words equally gentle and firm "Jaune stop. Calm down. I'm going to be wearing just as much out there. There same amount of skin will be showing. Do you have a problem seeing me like this?"

Jaune took a moment. Thinking of how best to answer this. "There's a difference between underwear and swimwear. With swimwear you're letting people see what you're comfortable with. With underwear it's supposed to be private."

Yang nodded. was surprised with the answer. For someone who relentlessly pursued Weiss he knew a fair bit about boundaries.

"Ok, lady killer, tell you what. I'm going to turn around and get changed." Yang lifted herself up onto her tiptoes and whispered in a husky and sultry voice "And you can look."

Jaune froze in place as he stared at Yang as she walked backwards and turned around while he watched. Her back had perfectly carved muscles as if they were carved out like a statue. Her derriere was perfectly rounded… Yang was _hot_.

All it took was a simple "You can go now" from Yang to send Jaune scurrying into the next room. It was adorable. She looked down into her own bag to see what to wear herself. There was what she'd usually wear - but something else seemed to stand out for today.

* * *

 

Face down on the massage table with his face in what Jaune called "The Face Hole" and the towel covering everything from the hips down. He heard Yang take the same position on the table two feet across a minute or so after he entered.

The familiar voice of the attendant came back again. "We'll just be using some lavender massage oils on your back to tooth your skin as we work your muscles. Is there anywhere else in particular that feels tense?"

Jaune gestured towards his shoulders and he felt soft feminine fingers touch him. After the first few strokes with oil, Jaune was in heaven - all the knots and wear from Beacon washed away. Yang clearly felt the same as he could hear her softly moaning in the distance.

The moaning was a little awkward for Jaune, it was almost as if she was… _never mind._

But time passed quickly and before he knew it, it was over.

As a struggled to his feat, he walked through and followed the attendant into the luxury baths.

The room was of a similar aesthetic with plants everywhere, cobblestone floors and the baths were of various shapes, sizes and temperatures. Though Jaune still had the problem of only wearing a towel. Upon realising Yang might see him in all his "glory" he decided to be bold and just hop straight into a pool, holding onto the towel so Yang wouldn't find out he was nude.

This one was closer to a hot tub than a pool, big enough for maybe 5 people - one could indulge oneself here. He took a moment for himself first, allowing the warmth of the water to wash over him. All the aches and pains over the past several months. The bruises were forgotten, all the knots in his muscles had vanished. Eventually he heard the gentle footsteps in the distance of the woman who accompanied him. Turning his head to a slight degree, he saw a familiar leg a foot away from his head as the legs walked around to the opposite side of the bath a few feet.

Here he saw Yang Xiao Long in a white bikini that hugged tightly against her perfect curves as she slowly walked in. The water rose up to her knees, then her hips and finally up to her waist with the water level just underneath her breasts. A few beads of water were just at the base of them but not enough to make the white fabric transparent.

"So, does this meet approval?" Yang's voice was so hot and sultry it made him feel as if he was gonna melt straight into the water. The slight jiggle she gave off only accentuated her assets further.

"I…I…"

The lack of a reply resulted in a small chuckle from the brawler.

"Jaune, you really are too easy to tease, you know that?"

"Y-Yeah" It's… just no girls have ever been. You know - actually interested…" Jaune had finally regained the ability to speak, much to his embarrassment.

Yang rested her eyes on the edge of the bath, eyeing Jaune up and down. "Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at Jaune with an almost accusing glare. "You seem awful confident with Weiss."

So it was back onto this subject.

"My dad always told me a girl looked for confidence. It's just… She's so pretty and smart and… who wouldn't be interested?"

Yang sat in silence for a moment.

"She's never shown interest. Has she?"

The tone was highly judgemental. The question, rhetorical, Yang already knew the answer as Jaune shook his head.

"Then why do you keep pursuing her?" Yang asked

This time it was Jaune's turn to stew "I just want her to see me the way I see her."

Yang swiftly pointed a finger at him "You know what your problem is? You try too hard. You push so she pushes back. Keep this up, she won't even be interested in you as a person."

Harsh? Perhaps. Necessary? Definetly. But this did not help Jaune as he sunk into the water.

"Look at me." Jaune mumbled "What chance do I have if I _don't_ try to hard?"

Yang's expression dropped. The usual sink-or-swim tactic hadn't worked in the slightest. She drifted across the bath till their faces were almost touching. Raising her arms back out of the water, she placed her warm wet hands upon his cheeks. "Listen to me Jaune." Yang's words were far softer now. Tease and mocking seduction had been replaced with genuine concern. "What you need to do is focus on your strengths. And who cares for you."

"What strengths?"

"Jaune. What about your fight with the Ursa?"

"I only got that far because of Pyrrha…"

"Exactly! Think about her!" The boisterous encouragement was back. "What has she done for you?"

Jaune took a moment "She… helps train me to… to fight."

"See!" Yang was practically bobbing up and down with excitement. "That’s a long term investment goal She's even given you muscles!" The woman's slender fingers had slid down to Jaune's Pecs. "You're beginning to carve a figure for yourself!" Yang wasn't wrong. Since the night time fighting bouts Jaune began to develop more muscle. The woman mere inches away from him took hold of his arms and wrapped them around her. "Look how much stronger you've gotten."

A smile began to rise as Jaune looked up to meet Yang's loving gaze.

"And how did you two meet?"

"She walked to me while I was-"

"She chose you Jaune." Yang interrupted. "You are strong, kind and attentive. There are women interested in you. You just need to know where to look."

Silence.

There was no sound, just Jaune and Yang holding each other in one another's arms. Blue eye's met lilac. For all they were concerned, they were the only people in the world. Not even noticing a towel floating in the hot steamy waters…

"So." Yang broke the silence.  "Are there any other women you're interested in?"

"Well there is this girl at Beacon. Strong, kind, affectionate, supportive and… beautiful."

Jaune didn't remember making a conscious decision. One moment he was gazing into Yang's half-lidded lilac orbs, one hand on her lower back in the water, other around the back of her head entwined in her hair. Pulling their lips closer till they touched. It was a beautiful and fleeting sensation with Yang's lips soft but rough around the edges - going on for a few seconds before either realised what was happening.

Yang's cheeks were scarlet with her expression a strange combination of surprise and confusion, this only increased with her eyes darting down to see something fully erect.

"…Well, I've got someone's attention."

Realising what had happened, Jaune reached out instinctively to the now ruined towel and pulled it down to cover himself.

"I'm not the only one on display!" Jaune replied, gesturing towards Yang's chest - the white two piece swimming costume was now rather transparent. Her nipples were somewhat visible through the material, but this did not seem to faze yang in the slightest.

"Why do you think I picked this Jaune?"

_Oh_

"Then why did you look embarrassed earlier?"

"Really? I just wasn't expecting you to make the first move." Yang replied "So, would you like to continue?"

"Yes."

That was all Yang needed, drifting back to him and a hand reaching out towards his manhood. Jaune couldn't help let out a moan as he felt yang's fingers work up and down his length. The noises he made were music to Yang's ears and the throbbing in her hands matched.

"Is.. is this ok to do this here?"

"Look lover boy, when I pointed to the supposed 'Staff Only section' they weren’t telling the truth. You can pay for _other experiences_ there. So yes, we can do whatever here. Now, sit on the edge."

"Why?"

"Because I can't breathe underwater."

Letting Jaune's girth out of her hands, she watched him pull himself out of the warm water and sat on the side. She lowered her head towards his lap and let her lips engulf the tip of his cock. Jaune couldn't think of the words to describe the warm pleasure as Yang descended with him trapped in her warmth before slowly withdrawing and swallowing it again and again, leaving him at the mercy of her eager and playful tongue curling and sliding over it. Every bob of Yang's head brought her lower and lower to the base extending his pleasure. She raised a single nail and scrapped it along the shaft, leaving Jaune in a lustful symphony that overwhelmed his senses. From the way he reacted to her teasing and the way he was getting pleasured that he was a virgin which meant that this meant a whole lot more for Jaune given his confidence issues.  This wasn't just about pleasure for Jaune, this was self-validation. He looked down at her, watching his cock disappear into Yang’s lips, only to emerge once more, every bob of her head bringing her mouth closer to the base of his cock, and the tip of his shaft to the back of her throat. The occasional scratch of her nails only stimulating further as he moved his hips in time to Yang's movements. He gripped the back of her head, the build to his climax growing higher and higher till she pulled away him into her wet breasts.

Jaune reached back around to the base of Yang's neck and clumsily undid the knot and freed her ample sized tits. His tip was poking out and beginning to leak a little. Jaune's face was wrapped up in tension he was close. So close. But  some words from Yang changed all that

“Feel free to move all you want. Get all of that frustration out."

That sultry devilish stare, the pleasure and warmth around him, the sight of Yang's body before him and motivated by her encouraging words. He rested his hands on Yang's shoulders and pulled back, the slippery sensation of gliding between her breasts urging him to thrust forward, pleasure shooting through him as he did and a louder pant escaping his lips. He was in control now.

Yang watched his cock rise and fall between her tits, poking out close towards her head to swipe her tongue against it. Jaune's pace picked up and the suds around her made it easier for him to move.

"Ah… _fuck_ you feel so good."

Pressing her breasts tighter together as she played with her nipples and allowing the cock to occasionally enter her mouth. "Enjoy yourself, go wild."

He locked his gaze with her and let out a gasp. The first large load shot out and covered the left side of her face from chin to forehead, the second went into the air and fell on Yang's tits and collarbone. Yang descended down upon him, engulfing his cock with her mouth one last time. His grip tightened as he sprung up and shot out like a geyser.

Thinking this load would be smaller, not larger, Yang was off guard with volume and thickness as her mouth was flooded - making her gag a little before she swallowed.

Jaune panted coming down from orgasm. It was easy for him to tell what was cum and what was soap on Yang.

"So." Yang finally spoke after what felt like an eternity. "Feel better?"

Jaune gave a lazy nod.

"Remember what I said about earlier? About Pyrrha? And how better to pick up women?"

Jaune gave another nod. His chest was still heaving trying to get his breath back. "So… what about us? We a thing now?"

Yang wiggled a finger from side to side "You should at least try and ask out Pyrrha and let me know how things go. You can build up more confidence that way lady killer and she _really_ seems to like you. You could even bring her here! It's pretty, romantic and private if you pay for it."

"You think?"

Yang struggled to maintain a groan. "Everybody knows except you at this point."

Jaune thought to himself. He had just received a lot of positive reinforcement from Yang and he had just been told there was a girl who was genuinely interested in him. "You know what, yeah. I'll ask her out."

Yang beamed "Excellent! You can look around and see who may be interested in you or with all the new people coming around in the Vytal tournament you can try asking them out. But Pyrrha is far more likely to say yes than say Weiss, her sister, Professor Goodwitch or that exchange student… You know, tall, sexy, dark hair. You should ask her out before I do."

A brief look of surprise in Jaune's eye's turned to uncharacteristic confidence. "Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is lover boy, but you're still in need of building up your stamina. You need some private training sessions with _me_." Reaching out a hand towards Jaune's dick and stroking it -  it quickly turned erect again. "Ready for round two? We do have a few more hours to kill."

Jaune looked down at Yang's head between his lap. Her lilac eye's, smooth golden hair, and her face still half covered in him and eagerly awaiting more. He placed his hand on the back of her head and gently lowered it.

* * *

 

Jaune's weekend began like any other; getting out of bed 10 minutes late, rushing to get changed, barely making it to breakfast on time… the usual. After going to his usual eating area in the mess hall where RWBY and JNPR primarily ate together he noticed a distinct lack of people. Instead there was only one other person eating there, Yang.

Sitting down next to her this time. This seemed… almost exactly like yesterday. There was the same silence, the same atmosphere. Did yesterday even happen? Or was it a prophetic dream of the future? Jaune was pretty sure someone would slap him if they were to hear his thoughts.

 Feeling his scroll go off, he opened it to see it was a message from Yang.

Yang>> Remember what I said about Pyrrha yesterday?

He glanced at the blonde in front of him, who raised a finger and quietly _shushed_ him before feeling his scroll go off again.

Yang>> Or a training session first?

Jaune wrote out his reply twice before pressing the send button.

Jaune>> Dorms should be empty


	2. Library "Date"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have returned from deadline hell from work after... 5 months. Jeez.
> 
> I'm a out of practise but I'll be able to write more and get back into the flow of it again.

Only a few kinds of students studied late in the library after hours.

There were the workaholics and the overachievers who were the pride of the school while the others were the less academically gifted  who barely got by with the extra revision that they had to do. Starting early in the earliest hours of the morning however was unheard of. Jaune was no stranger to having to make visits there for studying… and other reasons.

Jaune and Yang had settled into a new clandestine routine as of late. Although their relationship appeared as before, Jaune was always on alert of a message with a time and date. It was always erratic and difficult to predict when they would come. The first week notifications went off several times while none showed at all on the third. Well into the fifth week now he felt his scroll go off in the early hours of the morning before anyone else had woken up yet.

Yang>> Library. 15 minz.

Putting on his uniform in haste he exited the room as quietly as possible to not disturb anyone. Upon arrival, he found Yang sitting at the far end at a table in the corner wearing some shorts and a tank top not too far from him. Before he could open his mouth however, she leaped up and pulled him in for a kiss. Yang was rough, dominating every moment but Jaune enjoyed the taste of his... Instructor? Lover?

Just as quickly as she jumped on him-she pulled away however, whispering today's task in his ear. "You're gonna eat me out. Now."

Jaune had no problem jumping straight to it tonight with Yang throwing her shorts to the side and sitting down before Jaune got on his knees before her and dived in with Yang pushing herself as far into him as she could. Each lick while slow was meaningful, as he began moving faster and faster she shifted a leg over his shoulder to lever him in closer as he gripped onto her thighs. His first time giving oral was… less than brilliant to say the least but he had learnt his way around a woman since then, but he could still improve. "A bit higher?"

Jaune gave a muffled _Mmf_ in agreement before adjusting. He could hear Yang's breathing become more erratic, taking the hint he increased the pace. Yang's fingers darted towards Jaune's head to grip on as he suckled her, rolling her hips up and down to catch every bit of missed stimulation, she felt his tongue go deeper inside eating her out with a strength that was unexpected of the man and twitched every time he hit a sweet spot.

She wanted to tell him he had improved but she kept gasping and panting every time she opened her mouth. Pulling her top up enough for her breasts to spill out his grip quickly let go from her thighs to her well-endowed chest, jiggling with every jolt of her pleasure. A pleasure that kept building up. She wasn't quite bucking underneath him and had enough clarity to give one more command through bated breaths. "Play with yourself."

More than glad to follow her command, a hand let go of Yang as he began to stroke himself. He had been hard for a while but distraction could lead to punishment so he waited for the command. He had been pent up and quickly found himself catching up to the woman with her legs around his head but with his focus shifted, Yang was able to use a hand to stroke furiously at her clit. His own pleasure had an advantage to her though, as he began to moan, she could feel a ripple vibrate through her core. As she let go, Jaune stood up above her with the pair of them both masturbating.

"Come on Jaune" Yang coaxed, her voice laden out with honeyed tone as she pulled up her top, letting her breasts spill out. "Wait a bit longer and cum on me."

He rapidly stroked his shaft feverishly, he groaned, head rolling back hard as he bucked forward eagerly. “Aahh, I-I’m getting close already. I’m not…”

"Gonna be a quick shot today?" Yang finished voice low and rich. "You did good today, let it out on me." She smiled as she reached up and replaced Jaune's hand with her own - stroking him harder and with a quicker pace as she brought Jaune to the edge. She watched as his cock twitched and erupted in her grasp and streaks of sticky white cum shot out across her abs and sizable breasts. She couldn't tear away from the sight as it proved to be the last bit of stimulation she needed - making a soundless gasp as she came, toes curling as she felt pleasure flood her body. "T-take a picture." She gasped out. "I wanna see myself covered in you."

Jaune pulled out is scroll and lined up a shot from the neck down to her waist, showing off her body while not hiding away what happened at all. What wasn't snapped was the face of a lustful girl who got what she wanted that morning - that Jaune was keeping to himself.

After basking in the afterglow of the moment and collecting herself, Yang wiped herself up and turned to Jaune "So, Pyrrha?"

Ah.

Jaune's back ran cold, he _knew_ what Yang was going to ask. "So have you… propositioned her at all?" she continued. Jaune replied with silence and refusing to meet eye contact, the brawler was decidedly less than impressed. "Damnit Jaune! You know she likes you, why haven't you done anything yet?"

"Umm…" Jaune's eyes darted from side to side and he bumbled out his excuses. "There err… hasn't been any opportunities to ask and there's well…"

Yang looked at him with cold eyes "What?"

"It's just I really like how things are with us right now too!" Jaune finally squealed out "Just causal and everything!"

Five seconds.

Ten.

Yang palmed her face and eventually replied. "So what is it lady killer?" Yang asked "Scared of commitment to a beautiful girl you know cares for you? Frankly that’s a piss-poor reason. Or is it perhaps you're scared because she's _out of your league_ or whatever you tell yourself, cause if that's the case you should remember what happened five minutes ago."

Yang was right, they we're both _beautiful_. And he did have a picture of her tits covered his load… Jaune didn't know what to think. He just ate out one of the most sexy girls on campus and could have made her cum if she hadn't stopped to jack him off.

He thought to himself for a moment _'Maybe Yang just loves my cock'_ before forcing it out of his head.  Yang had been eager to help him out Jaune pondered, she was more than happy to let herself "ease his tensions" so to speak. She had practically gone out of her way to seduce him at the spa. Yang cut off the train of thought by cutting past him. She had a fierce look in her eyes, either she could read his mind or was delivering an ultimatum. Probably both.

"Look Jaune. This has been _fun_ and everything, but that redhead loves you. She has done nothing but compromise for you, she deserves to be happy." Yang turned around and started to walk away, Jaune hastily put himself in order before running after her

"Wait!"

Yang kept walking "Either ask her out by the end of the week or _I_ am. You don't have to, but let her know you aren't interested - don't lead her along… Either way, you're cut off until you make your mind up."

"Fine! I like her, and I like you!" Jaune snapped. "You're both kind, funny and hot. Anyone would have to be an idiot not to be attracted.      You've both been there for me, you've both built my confidence up and…" He paused to collect himself before speaking in a much calmer tone "Yang, what we've done together… I couldn't have ever dreamed it."

Yang turned around to face Jaune and gently brushed his cheek

"Jaune." She whispered softly "You're cute, but my point still stands. Talk to her. Failing which look out for another girl out of your league; Coco or Velvet might be free if you want to try it with an older student, there's all those transfer student for the upcoming tournament or if you're up for a challenge there's Glynda and Weiss's sister."

Jaune stood in awestruck silence as Yang give him a playful wink and left the room.

Perhaps another visit to that spa with someone was in order.


	3. A Party For A Third Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking Yang's advice, Jaune goes out to "try his luck" as it were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not been two (whole) months so...yeah, I'm not pretending that I have a schedule to this.
> 
> Anyways' hope you enjoy :p

When Jaune walked into the club, he couldn't help but feel… out of depth.

He had been given an ultimatum by Yang regarding Pyrrha. The brawler had less-than-subtly shown him that the red head was attracted to him. Meanwhile his own relationship with Mrs Xiao-Long had grown more complex. It had all started in a spa she had taken him to in order to get to know him better. She was kind, she was beautiful and in the baths their naked bodies got closer and closer together until their relationship became physical.

The pair snuck in their various sessions, where Yang would be "training" Jaune for lack of a better word. He honestly couldn't believe his luck. Yang was undoubtedly one of the sexiest women in the campus. He knew how her skin felt underneath his own, how her mouth wrapped around his cock… They had done more and more together as Jaune built up his confidence. There were times where she'd test his technique and other days where she'd suck him off to either reward him  for something or as a test of 'endurance'. But recently the lewd lessons had come to a halt.

Yang had made it clear that they weren’t going to be romantic and they were strictly just friends with benefits at the moment but the action was stopping for the week and by the end of it Jaune had to have come to a decision about Pyrrha.

Yes Pyrrha was beautiful in nearly every sense of the word much like Yang. And she was seriously into him. But Jaune had never actually asked a girl out properly outside his stumbled  attempts with Weiss. Somehow, Jaune had a feeling that bursting into private quarters and singing badly about her desires would put a permanent damper on their friendship. But if he hadn't made a move, then Yang would. It was not that Pyrrha wasn't wonderful but what he already had with Yang… he wanted that too and he wanted more.

On the other hand, Yang had recommended practising picking up ladies first. So as he walked up with the loud music blaring into his ears, people drinking at the bars and unreasonably attractive people dancing, he realised how alien he must have stood out to everybody. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, he recognised a few of the women who showed up tonight. There was an individual he knew to be one of the exchange students for the upcoming tournament, dancing with two others. There was the most popular student on campus and fashion icon Coco Adel sipping a cocktail alone along at a bar. Finally in two different corners of the club, there was his professor Glynda Goodwitch and Weiss's elder sister Winter doing a poor job of trying to remain anonymous.

Jaune weighed his options. Winter was possibly the worst woman to attempt to pursue here, she had likely been informed of Jaune's poor attempt to seduce her younger sister and any dialogue would likely be a single sentence followed by a quick slap.

The otherwise anonymous woman, he didn't know so his social life wouldn't be affected. But on the other hand he had never spoken with her before so he had no idea what could possibly happen

With speaking with Glynda or Coco, a particular poor result would be social suicide but the chances of failure being that _catastrophic_ were low. However, Goodwitch was his teacher so the risk was all that greater and Coco would probably just blow him off.

He made his mind, steeled himself and started to walk forwards… till he felt an icy grip on his shoulder.

"What's the matter, you nervous?" A low sultry voice came from just behind him, putting his skin on edge. "Or did someone sneak you a pill?" Turning around he saw her; short brunette hair, trademark beret and that confident winning smile. Coco Adel. "Never see you around these parts, why the change of heart?"

It had just dawned upon Jaune that he had never had a conversation alone with her. Whatever 'plan' he had flung itself out of the window the moment she spoke. He hadn't spoken with her before he came in here and chances are he wouldn't speak with her outside of it and someone once said that _'Honesty was the best policy'_. "I'm practising picking up ladies." He blurted out quickly.

Coco merely smirked in response "Trying to step up from poorly serenading ladies who already told you _no_?"

Whoever said that thing about honesty was a liar.

"You see…" Shifting back, Jaune stumbled over his words and he hadn't even had anything to drink yet. "There's someone I like and I wanna make sure I get it right."

Coco tilted her head inquisitively "Is that someone Pyrrha or less obvious?" she asked. "Anyways, why the attitude change?"

"It… It's not just Pyrrha" he finally spoke up. "She's nice and I like her but you see…" Damn, why was this so hard? "There's a third person, we've done stuff."

Coco almost dropped her drink. "So then" She asked staring intently at Jaune, her attention now hooked. "Who is this person?"

Jaune gave a shrug, may as well be open at this point. "It's Yang."

The fashionesta spurted out her drink. "What!" She yelled "You and Yang?" The look of confusion and disbelief on Coco’s face was a little insulting “But she’s – and you’re... how?!” She exclaimed. It seemed if Jaune played his cards wrong, this could become the biggest gossip on the campus , however Coco could just believe that he was lying. However she clearly demanded more information from him and he doubted there was any way he could stop her.

Struggling to look in her eyes as he hesitantly looked down before eventually mustering the courage to meet her gaze. This time, he spoke with more resolve, even though the situation was preposterous. “She’s training me.” He spoke, his face full of clarity.

Coco’s bewilderment had reached a peak before she grabbed him by the shoulder before dragging him away from the crowd. The walk away was surprisingly quick, but Coco was at a particularly brisk pace while Jaune was being practically dragged away. Walking into one of the out-of-commission bathrooms and taking Jaune with her, the music was muffled here so they could hear each other clearly without fear of being interrupted. Jaune was a little clueless as to what was happening as always but he was committed to at least trying to make his was through it.

Letting out a little a soft laugh, Coco slowly pulled him into one of the stalls. “Well then, if Yang has been training you, I guess you’re gonna have to prove it.” Closing the door behind her, she placed her hands on his hips and pulled them against hers. “Meet my standards.”

Jaune’s eyes widened alarmed but understood the intent as he pulled her in for a kiss. It was hot and feverish with passion. Remembering everything Yang had indulged him in; he pushed into each kiss, longer and deeper before slipping the tip of his tongue into her mouth to slowly entice her. After hearing her give a soft moan, he allowed practised instinct take over and he pressed her into the wall with one hand gripping onto the back of her head and running his fingers through hersoft hair and the other gripping onto her thigh as she wrapped a leg around his waist to pull him as closely in as possible before she slowly started to grind on him.

He felt heat flush to his loins as he felt his cock quickly harden and try to poke out as hard as it could which only worsened as Coco put her free and down the back of his pants to grab at his arse. He could feel her chuckle as he move to lift her up higher so he could kiss her neck while giving a better angle for his nethers. “Not bad kid.” She said sweetly into his ear as she grinded against him faster and faster and Jaune couldn’t resist how good even this clothed humping was, but he couldn’t say. He was stunned into disbelief at how fucking lucky he was to be doing this with a girl like Yang, a girl like Coco. “You’re... you’re so...”

“Damn right I am!”Breaking away, Coco nodded eagerly; well aware of her position of power and how attractive she was “Yang did good on you, kid.”

Jaune’s head was buzzing with confusion. He had been firmly rejected by Weiss yet these other ‘Methods’ though equally direct was working wonders. And what was more, he was doing good, he was pleasing _Coco Adel_. He couldn’t help but think how Yang would think about his newfound genuine confidence.

And that was what undid him.

“You want more?” Coco asked, moving her hand around from his reer to the front to stroke at his cock but before she could, she saw a look of hesitation on his face. Pulling her hand out, she unwrapped herself from Jaune. She tilted her head and looked curiously at the boy, suppressing the look of surprise on her face, “You ok?”

Once again, Jaune had a flushed look of embaredment with his face turned to the side. He could barely even speak straight and mumbled “Yang... Pyrrha...”

There was a pregnant pause in the air, both uncertain on what to say. Thankfully, Jaune seemed to be surrounded by assertive women and Coco broke it. “So...” Coco said hesitantly, sure to get the story straight. “Pyrrha’s got this obvious crush on you so big that half the school knows it, meanwhile Yang has taken it upon herself to train you up for her.” She moved her hands to gently cup his face and placed them softly for reassurance. “However this ‘Training’ has just been making you a better lover, correct?”  Jaune nodded and let Coco continue. “So, what is it you two blondes have done? Tell me everything.”

“Well,” Jaune said quickly, not wanting to let her worry. “If you want the full list; there’s been kissing, she’s used her mouth, hands and tits on me.”

“For pleasure, or to make you hold it out?” Coco asked curiously, burning up a little warm.  She swallowed audible, feeling a little heat as she started to imagine what Yang’s mentoring sessions were like.

“Both.” His cheeks remained flushed, but not from embarrassment now. He, however, did no notice Coco’s hands starting to slide to his chest “Also I’ve eaten her out as well.

Coco tilted her head to the side. “Not sex?”

“No,” Jaune replied “She said she wants my proper first time to be with Pyrrha.”

Coco looked befuddled, piecing together everything. “She tell you to get out there and get some practise? Or was that you?”

“Nonono.” Jaune blustered out. “She told me to try my luck.”

Coco slid her hands up his Pecs and took a careful hold of his collar, pulling it down somewhat and grazing her nails against his skin. “She... Yang doesn’t seem like the cuckquean type and you’re clearly just friends with benefits at the moment. Do you just not want to mess things up with either of them?”

“No, I really don’t” Jaune asserted. “I mean, ever I could admit Weiss was a disaster. We barely even talk when we’re in a group, I don’t want that again.”

“And you turned down club sex for them. You were nervous in speaking to me first but I think that was just it, nerves.” She said. At this point, her grip tightened. You need to realise something though Jaune. You aren’t actually in a relationship with Yang or Pyrrha. So if you want to get out there and try to pick up women, it’s ok. If you want to have sex in a toilet with me...” Jaune’s hands moved around instinctually but then Coco’s gaze turned steely as she almost pushed him to the side and walked out of the stall. “That’s not happening.”

Jaune was a mess of conflicting emotion and drives; guilt, arousal and confusion being the forefront. Slumping to the floor, he looked at her with complete lack of understanding. “But... I... we-”

Coco firmly cut him off. “No. You’re hung up on two people you aren’t even with but you don’t seem to want to commit to either. You blew your shot with me. If you were up front about wanting to sleep around, I’d be down with that but it’s clear you don’t have a clue what you really want to do.” She gritted her teeth before looking down on him and offering a hand up.

Jaune looked up at her, before reaching and pulling himself up. He let out a deep breath before straightening himself up “So then, what do you recommend?”

Coco took the opportunity to readjust her clothes as well. “Look kid, with the heiress you were too bold and determined to the point where you kept asking even when she said no. With me, you weren’t bold enough and let me walk over you.” Letting the frustration wash out, she now smiled at him with her fiery passion now becoming soothing rather than burning.

“Ok,” Jaune said a little nervous as he received advice from a woman who had both scolded him and could have nearly been intimate with. However, this didn’t feel wrong. Ultimately he knew that he should have instead been focusing on the women who already paid attention to him. “Hey, uh... it’s just finding the balance then?

“That’s basically it!” Coco practically chirped back. “You may want to practise more but considering that’s not the way you seem to be, I wouldn’t really recommend it. I mean, I’m poly myself but it’s not for everyone.”

That revelation jerked Jaune a little. “So, you have multiple boyfriends too?”

Coco smiled almost fondly. “Yes, Velvet was a dear when we discussed the matter. If you’re direct and open to a partner who consents, it isn’t cheating but like I said it’s not for everyone, and in your case Blondie, I’m not sure if that will work with you, Pyrrha and Yang.” The fashionesta turned to a grimy mirror and began to reapply her makeup. “Besides,” she continued “You mentioned one far more than the other tonight.

That... was true. Jaune realised that even though he did care for his friend and combat trainer, he also cared for his “other” friend and trainer a lot as well. Even now, the memory of the smell of Yang’s hair came to him faster than that of teammate. But then again, he had only been intimate with one.

Before he could walk out however, he felt Coco grab his shoulder again and turn him around to face her. “For what it’s worth Jaune, it’s a shame you didn’t same yes to me” she said before pulling him down to whisper in that sultry voice of hers, now almost purring with want “I would have been the best you ever had.”

Jaune’s face and groin flushed one last time before getting himself straight. “Y-yeah. But like you said, I missed my shot with you.”

“That you did, kid.” The brunette said before giving him a peck on the cheek slapping his butt. “Consider yourself officially rejected, now get out there.”

Despite the now firm ‘No’ from Coco, Jaune had never felt this good after a rejection. Although the definite no was a slight knock to his confidence, the words from Coco were certainly helpful. But the question of what to do remained alongside the question of who to go home to as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was a bit unsure how to take this chapter originally but I like to think I did an ok job at least.
> 
> Comments are cool.


	4. Blondes and Redheads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune finally makes the push after a surprising visit.

The rain was a torrential downpour this morning; all those who were not hiding away under cover were completely sodden. Yang Xiao Long was no different; clothes ruined, her golden locks now dull and matted, her washboard abs now closer to an actual washboard. It was safe to say she was not in the best of moods.

Jaune was almost suppressed to see her as she opened the door and let herself into his dorm, thinking they were taking a little time apart till he spoke with Pyrrha at the weekend. Before he could open his mouth in recognition, she raised a sodden finger to his lips. "Look Jaune, I know you're going to speak with her later but I have not had a good day."  With a quick glance, she took a bearing of her surroundings, seeing they were the only ones there. "I need a shower."

You know Yang's had a hard day. The girl wears her heart on a sleeve. There's been no excited greeting, no declaration of arrival, no urgency and above all else, she isn't smiling. Yang always smiles. She doesn't acknowledge him as she just walks into the en suite.  

"Hey Yang, nice to see you," Jaune replied - _after_ she walked into the adjoining room "Haven't spoken in a few days, how are you doing?"

There was no real need to say it, but better this way than being potentially punched in the face. She emerged about 10 minutes later, wearing nothing but a towel. Jaune could still see the beads of water dripping down her skin, it was almost like that magical first day at that spa. He didn't even need to close his eyes to remember all the lewd, sexy things she did. The excitement, the sensation of her lips on his body and more…

He couldn't help but feel they really needed to go back there at some point.

The following silence was short as a familiar smile lit up on Yang's face. "You want to scrub my back then?"

Jaune remembered what Coco had said; that they weren't in an item - just merely two friends who slept together. Boldness, not arrogance. He eyed her up, looking up and down her body before he got up and followed her into the room, not saying a word.

Yang turned her back to him and let the towel fall to the floor. She brushed her hair over her shoulder to reveal her perfectly sculpted, muscular back. Jaune couldn't help but marvel at her form as she sat down on a stool and gestured towards a scrub. Taking a few moments for it to actually click, Jaune eventually grabbed it and got to work, rotating with circular movements, he took pride in the hushed sounds of pleasure her could hear from her.

Yang rolled her head around slowly, humming in time to the movement. "So then, what have you gotten up to lately?"

"Well, I took your advice and tried my luck." Jaune replied as kept brushing  in his gentle movement, "It went better than I hoped."

"Oh!"Yang's voice lit up out of interest. It sounded like genuine interest to Jaune, having gotten used to sarcasm and disbelief from others. Yang continued, "So who was it? You get lucky?"

Jaune couldn't help but smile as he welled with pride. "If you must know, Coco."

 

Yang stopped humming but was no less elated, spinning around on the stool and all but pulling him down. Her face was lit up with a new level of excitement. "You and Coco? Details now."

Jaune's eye's flicked down and saw her naked body; this and her presence of urgency, the feeling of her touch brought back not so distant memories. "We just made out a little honestly, It gave me a better idea about what to do when I speak to Pyrrha this weekend.

Yang's lilac eyes lost focus for a moment before giving Jaune her full attention again, her hands slowly sliding up to his chest. "So then, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I took your advice with other women to practise and…" Jaune found himself stumbling on his words again but after catching himself - remembering Coco's words, he pressed on. "I don't think the whole 'Multiple Women' thing is gonna work, so I think that I should only be with one person."

"So just Pyrrha then?" Jaune could have sworn he saw her pout.

He nodded, "As of the weekend, yeah."

Her head tilted to the side, an idea clicking in her head. "So… we still have a few days then? With _us_?"

Jaune nodded again. "With us. I just wanted to let you know. Me and Pyrrha aren't together and we've just been having fun so… one last night?"

Yang slowly moved up so she could whisper softly in her hear and in her most sultry, lewd voice she murmured "So why are you still wearing your clothes?"

Jaune could feel his ears heat up as he threw of his school blazer and shirt as quickly as possible. Yang almost gave a chiding smile, looking down as she freed the tent quickly growing in his pants. Leading him to sit on the stool she was previously propped on, she dropped onto her knees and looked up to him with a near blush as she slowly tugged down the waistband on his underwear with her teeth teasingly with his length quickly springing out.

"Yang!" Jaune stifled out "I thought you said weren't-"

Yang cut him off "Yeah, I've an itch that needs scratching and we've no reason to feel bad about it, so why not?"

Why not indeed.

 All bets were off as Yang licked her way up and shoved her way down greedily, she pushed her way down his cock eagerly. She swallowed down and aggressively sucked his dick, letting it reach the back of her mouth his she swallowed him entirely. It was messy and loud with its own kind of wet warmness that could only be gotten from such an excited deep throating.  The loud moans and exaggerated gags Yang made filled the room and eclipsed Jaune's own cries of pleasure as he slowly bucked his hips in time with her own faster movements. He knew Yang was purposefully putting on a show for him, cliché as it was, but fuck if it didn't work. It seemed Yang was fully indulging in the moment as well as she worked on his cock at a speed Jaune had never felt before that was so _intense_.

Jaune broke first to tell her, "I'm cumming" and give her enough warning as he doubted she'd appreciate it if he finished in her precious hair. Yang had sucked him off before but never with this vigour but she still had enough time to decide how to finish; sometimes she took it over her face and body while others she was more than happy to swallow it all and with the rigour Yang was going at it was likely the latter.

Here she kept sucking till the familiar salty flavour lit up her tongue, thrusting all the way down to the base and let out one last moan, looking up with her hungry lilac eyes as his shots of cum went off at the back of her throat.

Pulling up and baring her empty mouth, she took Jaune by the hand and led him back out of the bathroom. "Show me what you can do lover boy," Yang said, spreading her still wet body back on the bed. It was time to see if his lurid 'lessons' bore any fruit, "Fuck me."

Jaune climbed atop her with a feverish eagerness and wasted no time to show his new confidence, taking a hold of her hips and thrusting forward. He's gain enough experience with her and with a few pointers from Coco, he was ready to show Yang what he could do to her.

His first thrusts started off well, making Yang moan in delight as she bit her lip and looked down, watching him work. Gazing at the to and fro of his movements as he was inside her was much more intense with his more careful positioning. It was a notable improvement with Jaune actually having _some_ prowess instead of the incredibly clumsy mess he once was.

Yang was actually enjoying it, but she didn't expect him to be quite so much more dominant this time around and he far exceeded her expectations. The more he fucked her, the more breathless and needing she was left - her moans getting louder and more ragged. As she mewled 'Fuck me!', her back arched as she let go of control for the first time with him. Yang's hand found itself stroking her clit furiously with her legs wrapping around his waist to hold him in.

Jaune dived in harder the louder Yang got with each thrust of the hips causing an audible smack as he sheathed himself into her dripping wet pussy, certain to move against the sweet spots he knew made Yang cry out louder. There was certainly a surprise with him giving her treatment that he would have never been able to deliver on their first time. Yang's hand reached down and started circling her clit furiously in the heat of the moment, it wasn't often she was the one being treated during her time with Jaune but having him fuck her to the point of orgasm was a lofty goal, at first, then he pulled out. She was stunned that he was able to overpower her of all people but in all likelyness, this would be the only place she'd let him as he flipped her over.

Rolled onto all fours, she was an utter mess of debauchery, crying out and moaning loud. She could feel his grip on her toned ass as he fucked her harder and faster than she could have hoped from him as he railed her. In a moment of unexpected dominance, he pushed her face down into the pillow. The intensity was so much for Jaune having never gone at that intensity before with his cock twitching. He was at his limit but thankfully he wasn't the one to finish first, not only did Yang cum on his dick for the first time but it was hard, she arched her back the most she could in that position face burried down as the pleasure pulsed as she convulsed with delight. Jaune pulled back as fast as he could and erupted all over her back, painting her muscles all over with his thick seed before they both collapsed beside each other.

As the two blondes faced each other, Yang let out a yawn of exhaustion "So… enjoy?" It was rhetorical to say the least; Jaune was puce with his whole face glowing red and gasping for air. "Hey now lady killer, breathe - it's ok Jaune."

After several moments, reality caught up to Jaune with the weight of what just happened. He and Yang just had sex and she had been the one to instigate it even though she wanted him to speak to Pyrrha about his feelings. Eventually he found the strength to talk, "Yang, what was all that about?"

"A… going away present," Yang replied, pausing after several bated breaths. "You know you can do this now, nothing to feel nervous about. You know she has a thing for you so there's no way you could disappoint her now." But still, the pause had given Jaune some concern.

"But I though you said you wanted me to wait for her though?" He interjected but conceded. "But we've done things already so…"

Yang nodded. "Exactly, if you want to press on with Pyrrha then this can be our last time if you want."

"If _I_ want?" Jaune asked, the realisation dawning on him. "All this time, you've given me the option to be with you and… others too. But you keep giving me the option to stay with you like… do you want to be with me?"

Yang chuckled, breath having returned to her lungs. She gave a warm and knowing smile with her own flushed cheeks before answering. "Jaune, you're handsome, you're sweet - a little dense at times but you're a good guy. I… like this." She let out one last big sigh, putting a weight off her chest. "I enjoy this, being with you all secret is… exhilarating but you've always had a thing for each other. I'm more than happy for you two, she's sweet, hot and cares for you, no one could ask for much more. So I want both of you to be happy."

"But if it falls through?"

Yang rolled on her side to face Jaune and smiled once more "Well, I'm still here but I won't be forever." The brawler wrapped her arms around him, pulled him in a tight embrace and gave a brisk soft kiss on his lips.

"Good luck."

* * *

 

The next day, Jaune was just as confused as ever but he wasn't going to let that deter him. The plan so far was going off without a hitch. Thanks to Yang's last gift, two tickets to the spa they had visited in the first place, Pyrrha had accepted the invitation before Jaune had a chance to even finish his sentence. Following the lead of the blonde before him, Jaune and Pyrrha were led around the complex by a guide with Jaune 'absent mindedly' brushing his hand against Pyrrha's till they were holding hands. Looking at Pyrrha's face he couldn't help but notice the small blushes and glancing to him when she thought he wasn't looking.

_It was really that obvious?_

He kept following Yang's lead and kept up polite conversation, making the occasional mention to how the light complemented her complexion or how her hair looked particularly nice today; not massive gestures like he attempted with Weiss but simple compliment that stoked a fire he knew she burned for him. As they entered the shared dressing room, he noticed the previously mentioned 'Staff Only' section and couldn't help but remember it was supposedly a front for being able to pay for a more adult touch. But regardless, he remembered what Yang said before and what she did. It was time for one last push.

When it came to getting changed, he spun to Pyrrha and did his best to hide his nerves "So then" remembering the words like a script "Would you like me to turn and give you some privacy?"

Pyrrha's expression turned a similar shade to her hair as she looked down at her feet "T-that would be… that would be g-grand."

Jaune nodded and turned away and began undressing, careful to show off his back muscles but not so that he was obviously showing off but a barely audible gasp proved to him that Yang's plan of seduction was working. Maintaining the lead, he walked forward into the massage room and felt Pyrrha's gaze on him as he walked onto the bed and after as he walked to the pools wearing just a towel before casting it to the side and walking into one of the hot tubs.

And so did Pyrrha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter, or I may have another in me. I dunno.


	5. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Yang's goal finally reached, why does everything seem off?

It was just a dull 'thunk' that caught his attention.

Jaune was just sitting there at the classroom desk, struggling in vain to focus on Professor Port's lecture until he felt... something bumb against the back of his head before hearing it drop softly to the floor. As he turned to look, he saw Yang gave a subtle wave towards him with a single hand as the rest of her continued watching intently at the class lecturer. Unlike Jaune, the brawler was capable of multitasking.

As he quickly looked down, he should have recognised what the object Yang had thrown at him was; he had many balls of scrunched up paper thrown at him before beacon. In a hurry, he picked the ball as subtly as he could manage and looked down at it, thankfully it seemed no one had noticed, especially the woman sitting next to him - Pyrrha - but thankfully she was fully engrossed in her studies. As he glanced back at Yang, he could see that she had an eye on him, clearly wanting a reply. He swallowed his nerves before peering down to read it.

_"So, have you two done it yet?"_

It was a question that Jaune didn't want to answer, particularly to Yang of all people. See Pyrrha was an early riser and late to sleep with years of training schedule to keep her active as long as possible and she had been pent up for a while before the two had finally started. Jaune stuffed the note in his pocket and avoided eye contact with Yang.

"Jaune?" He turned to see the redhead turned to face him with a tilted head and raised eyebrow. Jaune simply nodded, smiling in turn as he turned back to the papers and Professor Goodwitch's speech but his grip on his pen tightened as he felt a hand slide onto his thigh. He squirmed as she reached up for his lap as she began to stroke a growing tent in his pants with her voice growing whispered and sultry "Are you _well_?"

"P-Pyrrha!" he gasped out, trying not to jerk in his chair. She leaned ever so slightly over to him, not enough to garner attention but enough for her to grip his shaft and gave a few gently strokes. She certainly had a teasing smile but Pyrrha had never gone so far so to do anything with a voyeur - especially that Yang was quite probably watching them both. As the class progressed, no other students or teacher were aware of the events that were transpiring with Pyrrha's careful pumps of his length.

When the bell struck signalling the beginning of Lunch, Yang waited outside the class as everyone else dispersed but to her lack of surprise she saw Pyrrha take a hold of Jaune's wrist and lead him off away. Team RWBY and JNPR had ate together often but now Yang and Jaune secret meet ups had stopped lunch had become 'RWBY + NR'. Yang gave a tentative smile before walking away with less stride in each step than usual.

* * *

 

The moment that couple had entered their dorm, the redhead locked the door behind kissing him furiously. The teasing she pulled on him had worked her up to, giving her idea if they actually managed to pull that off in the middle of class, what else she could get away doing with people none the wiser and the best places on campus to sneak sessions in.

She pulled him in, needing touch, needing taste, needing to be sated right now. Leaving his face covered in lipstick, she hurriedly took Jaune's hand and lead him to the bed where she lay back as Jaune got onto his knees. Given how antsy Pyrrha had been earlier, he was not surprised to find that she was not wearing any underwear… and already wet.

Pyrrha fingers quickly wrapped around Jaune's hair and he began sucking on her clit. Her legs wrapped around him to pull him close and hold him there but there was no need as Jaune was eating her out with exquisite precision. This freed up her body to move as she twisted and bucked, rolling around in the delight as nerves fired of pleasure in her body while his tongue moved deeper as he slowly licked to her core more and more feverously while still attending her sweet spots. Pyrrha was breathing faster as pleasure built up as she rocked her hips more and more, increasing her stimulation further. Her hands twisted into fists, holding him as close and deep as she could muster as she began gasping with release drawing closer.

She was amazed by this; she had no idea that Jaune would be so elating to her! It was a bold and romantic gesture when he invited her to that private spa, she was beginning to think that he wasn't going to pick up on all those less than subtle hints and she'd have to make the first move but recently there was something of a transformation within Jaune. His combat skill and strategy certainly hadn't improved in the slightest aside from his private sessions with her which was becoming all the more infrequent. Though he was still the same slightly-awkward cute guy who drew a frustrated and lonely woman to him in the first place, he had become more… confident. Assertive, even. Jaune seemed happier and more confident in himself socially and Pyrrha was on the receiving end of it right here.

The frustration that he had been holding this out on her was frustrating but his prowess seems so unlike Jaune but the combination wore her down. She wanted to ask how he had gotten so good but she was breathless, only able to cry out his name as her orgasm that had steadily been building up came crashing down and washed over her.   

After recovering, she wiped her sweat off her brow and hair out of her eyes, she looked down at Jaune - head still wrapped between her legs. After finding the strength to lift her legs off his shoulders, she caught her breath. Still ragged and exhausted, she mustered the strength to ask "Enjoy lunch?"

Jaune did not reply, his eyes darting to his watch where his face paled with horror. Before Pyrrha could ask what was wrong Jaunge blurted his answer with a rare fear and urgency. "We're 20 minutes late for the next lesson."

Goodwitch was going to kill them.

There late arrival was subjugated to the laughs of the other students and cold subjugation of their professor resulting in a separate detention for each, which was a wise move from Glynda. At the end of the class as Pyrrha and Jaune walked out into separate rooms but Yang couldn't help but notice that Pyrrha maintained a slight stagger as she walked in and Jaune had the remains of some of Pyrrha's lipstick on him - her question earlier had been answered but she didn't feel quite as she expected.  Yes she was happy for them, it was what she was working towards but something felt… off. Regardless, the uncomfortable feeling carried over her for the rest of the day and with no one to confide in regarding her situation; she carried it to sleep and the next day.

Everyone else woke up before Yang and didn't bother waking her up so she ended up eating lunch alone, however as she sat down she was joined by the second worst person regarding her situation. The worst would have been Weiss considering her previous experience with Jaune and honestly Yang wouldn't blame her for being judgemental. However that was closely followed by the girl that Yang managed to set to Jaune with.

Pyrrha happened to be looking awfully smug as she walked to the table, swerving around to sit next to Yang.

"So," Pyrrha lulled, "How are you?"

Finishing her last mouthful of food, Yang put on her most convincing fake smile before ripping off the band-aid. "I'm doing fine, how are you and Jaune?"

Yang wasn't met with a proper reply, just a series of giggles but that was enough of an answer.

"So you've been doing it _that_ much?

Pyrrha only gave another laugh, "Oh please Yang, you know more about that than I do."

"Pyrrha, think about how you phrased that." Yang's smile dropped to a scowl and Pyrrha hand raised to her mouth, eyes widened in shock - her implication being all the more clear. As the two stared at each other in silence, Pyrrha slowly lowered her hands before looking down to the floor in shame.

"I'm sorry." Yang took a deep breath in, slowly, _audibly_ , breathed out before wrapping an arm around her friend and pulling her in for a tight hug. The brawler gentle brushed her hand down Pyrrha's lush red locks, feeling her tears drop down into her chest. "I didn't mean to say that you were-" Pyrrha was silence by a finger to the lips as Yang held tight to her.

"It's okay, I know it was an accident," Yang murmered, letting go of her friend, "I'm fine."

Pyrrha gave a small smile before leaning back into Yang before pulling back and slowly shaking her head. "About what you asked" she whispered. "I think… there may be a problem." Yang shook her head in confusion as Pyrrha continued "Funnily enough it's the sex."

This confused Yang only more and more, after everything she and Jaune had done, that should be the _last_ thing that was a problem.

"It's good." Pyrrha said, "It's unexpectedly _amazing_ , I had no idea he'd be like that but…" Pyrrha paused before swallowing a spit ball lodged in her mouth before spiralling into lecture mode. "It's off; I always have to initiate and he doesn't seem to want it, it's like he doesn't even WANT me." Yang feared this, Jaune had always seemed reluctant to move away from her and this may be a development. "I've wanted to be with Jaune for a while," the redhead continued "but it's not how I pictured it. People only wanted me for my fame but he didn't even know who I was! It was so liberating but…"

Yang slowly pieced it all together as she stared at her friend, tears slowly welling up in Pyrrha's eyes. "You don't love him, you _love_ the idea of him. You aren't happy."

* * *

 

Jaune had decided to return to the club and he couldn't have looked more out of place if he tried, fortunately he had his more socially competent almost-paramour there and passing him a drink.

Coco was utterly exasperated after hearing everything Jaune had just unloaded on her. "Wow lady killer, that's a lot."

Jaune took his glass and downed it, not caring that he couldn't stand the bitter taste before slumping in her chair, "I know, just how am I supposed to tell her how I really feel?"

Coco took a sip from her own drink before taking a hold of Jaune's shoulders. "No matter what you do, you can't seem to think of her in the moment. When you took her back to the spa, you told me you couldn't help but think of the supposedly sexual services at that place." She slide her chair over so she was as close to Jaune as she could get before running her hand down his back and leaning over to speak in a heavy, needing tone, "Well what would you think if I told you that there's a rumour that Professor Goodwitch moonlights there as a worker.

The blonde couldn't help but let his mind wander think of the possibilities; his mature cougar of a teacher all dressed up, slathering their bodies in oils and the way her body would write as they fucked each other on a table. However as Coco murmured in a sultry voice seven unexpected words 'I hear she gives a mean blowjob.' The idea of her dressed in lingerie while on her knees sucking him off… all these ideas and more darted around his head, he began to lean back…

"And she's not the only one, what would you do if your pretty ice queen pulled a shift there with her bustier sister, maybe at a gloryhole?" Those words Coco murmered only made Jaune fantasise more, he didn't care that the proposition that Coco made was almost certainly false but the heiress had been the objest of his desires for a long time and Jaune would be lying if he still didn't find her beautiful… and her taller, curvier _sister_ …

Jaune was met with a rough crack as he fell to the ground, tipping his glass and bringing his chair to the floor as well. Giving a loud groan as he grasps the back of his skull, jolt of pain shooting off his head familiar to a lot of injuries he had gotten with training. The dull thuds of boots coming towards him seemed to echo all the much louder. Seeing two people he recognised as the bouncers, lithe and petite as he remembered the two women to be, he knew they certainly packed a kick. He vaguely heard the sentence 'I think he's had too much' before feeling a firm grip on the scruff of his shoulder as he was hoisted up and guided out.

As Jaune and Coco stood outside alone under a streetlight, the two began to wander back to campus, some more laded with the effects of the unsuccessful night out.

"Why did you say all of that?" Jaune groaned, the back of his head still thumping with pain, it was almost as aggravating as getting thrown out for the night for not doing anything wrong. Almost. "Where did you even get all that anyways?"

"Look lady killer, people who are happy in their relationships don't just fantasise about other people at the drop of a hat." Coco re-adjusted her beret as she gave a confident chuckle through an indignantly smug grin, walking with anything even more sway in her hips that the alcohol would have influenced, hand brushing against his. "Even if what I said just now was true or not, you're not like that around Pyrrha."

That was true. As much as Jaune hated to admit it, Coco was right. The fantasy fuel that she had suggested overwhelmed him in mere moments and for the past few months, there had only been one girl on his mind, and she certainly didn't have red hair. Jaune could feel a weight build in his chest, this was heavy. This was Pyrrha Nikos, star student, first class athlete, timeless beauty… but he wasn't interested in her. At all. He tried to speak but words just caught in his throat so instead he bumbled out something entirely different.

"You mean that stuff about Glynda was a lie?!"

Coco's chuckle grew and grew till it became a huge laugh as she walked ahead.

All Jaune could think about was whether it was a yes or a no.

* * *

 

As swift of the news of Jaune and Pyrrha's relationship had hit the school populace; the news that they had broken up barely a few months later travelled just as fast. Reception to the gossip was mixed, while some were genuinely surprised, others had seen it as inevitable. The biggest shock however was that it was mutual. Now while this apparently allowed them to just be friends like nothing had happened to begin with, the students and faculty were left with more questions such as Why?

As a mutual confident, Yang had known best as to why her foolish endeavour to act as matchmaker was doomed from the start; although there was some chemistry on one side, it was forced and that's not a basis to make either of the people in that relationship happy. Perhaps the only positive to this was that she was free to explore a feeling in her heart that had been growing for a long time now. Likewise, Jaune was not expecting the old style of messages he got from Yang again. That didn't change the fact that he hurried to the communal showers as soon as possible.

When the two met, their eyes said things that words couldn't: Regret, lust but above all else, truth.

They rushed together as Yang pulled Jaune in, skipping talking and pulled him in for a firm kiss and took old motions that brought back delightful memories as Jaune found himself being guided to the floor and mounted.

The feeling of being brought to Yang's slick entrance after all this time made Jaune ecstatic and groan with a fever that was rare with anyone other than Yang. The familiar warmth was the sign for Jaune to press forward and surprise Yang with just what kind of man she had made him but before he could, she pushed herself aggressively down. Yang was far stronger and faster than he was but although their tempo was originally slow with minute ministrations of their parts as they began to get used to each other again, it didn't take her long to keep him absolutely pinned underneath her and whipped up into frenzy, riding him raw.

"Let me," she said, the first words of the night as she began kissing him all over, her hips bucking as she carelessly slammed against him, feeling his thick and throbbing length trusted deep into her, his hands holding onto her hips for dear life as the beautiful woman dominated his lips with passionate kisses while her wet and needy pussy gripped onto his cock. Alone together, Yang wasn't afraid to be loud as she let out roars of pleasure with her slamming down. She was too horny and the knowledge of being without Jaune was too much and feeling _him_ again was jus t… right.

Jaune reached up and move his hips in motions with Yang's as his hands moving up to grabs Yang's large bountiful breasts confined in her clothes but still threatening to spill out of her tube top, but there was no way he was in control as he was held to the floor, mounted and peppered with kisses and moans coming from her lips. Yang was so many things and like this was perfect. Yang's cries grew louder as she rocked with insanity, a feeling so good, so pure and a need to release. "I'm not stopping till you cum in me" she said almost forcefully but masking a mutual need for the both of them. He was helpless to Yang, he always had been. He moaned and cried out and utterly surrendered to her as his cock twitched and spurted out as he climaxed inside her, erupting thick rope after thick rope shamelessly. Laying breathless, he watched Yang pull off and slide next to him.

"So… how long till round 2?"

"Now!" Yang said as she found herself rolled onto her side and Jaune holding one of her thick muscular thighs in the air with one hand and the other freeing one of her large breasts, a groping them, enjoying their plump softness as he thrust into her

They were both worked up and ready, no need for a slow build as they move excited and hurried love. Yang's mouth was agape looking down to see his needy cock thrust into her cum filled pussy.

"Fuck," Yang moaned, "I'm not sure how much longer I can-"

With a squeak, Yang's own climax had been reached as well as she spammed; back arcing and legs twitching whilst suspended in the air. In those final moments, her core rippled against him, bringing him close once more. Shivering with a chemical instinct, he pulled up and rolled Yang onto her back as he swung his leg over her and pumped a final load into her open, waiting mouth and swallowing.

As the two of them came down from their orgasmic high, the two gave each other another kiss, this time loving and gentle. "So," Jaune murmured, still dazed from their act of passion, "are we finally a thing?"

Yang smiled. "Well _duh_ , stupid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm done.

**Author's Note:**

> As it's been a good few months since I've done anything at all feedback is appreciated. If people really want I can continue this or have a sequel/spin off or whatever. Maybe this pairing, whatever they do or just this location in general.
> 
> Still no idea as to why I even picked this pairing.


End file.
